Deep emotions
by light ascetic
Summary: Bad guys dont always get what they want, but Red x is determined to get what he wants. it is the dark sorceress, raven! BbRae pairings, and a bit of RedRea. 10th chappie! it took a while! but its here!
1. Helpless

Helpless

This is my first teen titans fan fic, so be nice!

The clock had just struck 12. Lightning illuminated the sky and howling winds blew fiercely on the window pane. The moon was sheltered by a curtain of pitch black clouds.

Raven woke abruptly, sweat dripping down her face. Sitting bolt up right, she scanned around the room for any trace of movement. Raven sighed deeply and lay back down on her soft bed.

"That's the last time I stay up to watch one of beast boy's stupid horror movies." She whispered to herself. Another lightning flash revealed a thin shadow looming across her floor, stopping just at the foot of her bed. After the light dimmed, she followed the shadow to a plant standing tall in the corner. For a moment she thought someone was in the room.

_I'm being silly. No one can get in, Cyborg locked the tower._

Reassured, Raven closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep…

_Raven._

Again she sat up. Was it her imagination? _Must have been._ She thought.

_Think again._ The deep voice echoed.

"I definitely heard something that time." Raven said. Using her powers, she searched the tower for any signs of threat. There's someone in the living room! Her powers told her. She quickly dressed and ran towards Robin's room. Knocking on his door, she got no answer.

"Why won't he answer?" Raven questioned.

_No one will answer. All the other titans are in a deep sleep, thank to a few cans of sleep gas._ The voice teased.

"I don't need the other Titans; I can take care of this myself." She told herself.

Slowly creeping down the dim corridor, Raven kept a track on the mystery man. For what seemed like forever, she reached the elevator leading to the living room. She entered the elevator and felt it begin to descend.

Seconds later she felt a sharp prick in her left arm. A dart had fired out from the wall and punctured her delicate pale skin.

_You stumbled into my trap! By the time you reach me, you'll sound asleep! Hahaha. _The voice echoed, sounding moreirritating than ever.

Fighting with her mind to keep conscience, she slid slowly down onto the cold metal floor, her back against the wall. Raven pulled the dart out and grabbed her numb arm.

_I won't let him win so early! I must stay awake!_ She commanded herself. For what seemed like hours. Raven battled the tempting option of letting her mind slip into sleep.

Eventually the elevator slowed to a halt and the doors slid open. At first Raven couldn't notice any sign of movement because her eyes had lost their focus.

"So glad you decided to join me my dark princess." The man spoke. Raven struggled to her feet.

"Feeling a little sleepy are we? Let me sort that out for you." The man whispered as he threw another dart at Raven's arm.

She cried out in pain and cradled her already tender arm.

"I though a tough super hero such as yourself could take more than a few darts." He laughed.

Her senses slowly returning thanks to the remedy, raven hastily jumped to her feet and faced none other than.

RED X!

"You….." Raven gasped.

"In the flesh" Red x replied. He was just as she remembered him: Tall, deep voiced, muscular and cocky. He seemed to have taken a liking to the synothium powered suit he had stolen from robin a month ago. The suit had a white skull shape as the main mask, and most of the main suit was a shiny black.

"What do you want from me?" Raven asked.

"I though you would have already guessed." Red x teased. His mind games seemed to be taking their toll on her.

"I've come for you."

"What?" Raven asked confused. Last time she remembered red x only had interest in Starfire.

"You heard. I seem to have taken a liking to you my little sorceress." Red x told her.

"Well you're not getting me without a fight!" Raven screamed and she assumed battle position.

"Playing hard to get are we? Sure, Ill play your game." He taunted.

Red x started by firing one of his x devices, which Raven easily parried. She then countered by using her telekinesis to throw a desk at him. Red x then used his synothium belt to disappear from sight before the desk made contact.

"Where did he go?" Raven muttered as she slowly backed away from the centre of the room to the wall. Before she could get there Red x appeared and forcefully shoved raven into the wall. Holding her against the wall he whispered in her ear:

"You might as well give up sweet raven. You will fall to me!" He whispered menacingly as he kissed her gently on the forehead. Raven then phased into the wall. Red x was going to pay for doing that! Every object in the room was enveloped by a familiar black aura as they flew towards him. Tables, chairs, book shelves and sofas all launched themselves continuously at Red x. Soon he was trapped in a tornado of furniture. He couldn't keep up with all of it, so eventually a chair conveniently caught him . He flew round and round inside the twister until a heavy book (Raven's of course) went for a collision course for Red x's face. He was too dizzy to see it coming. As a result it took him by surprise and knocked him off. The impact of the landing seemingly knocked him unconscious.

Raven appeared from the depths of the wall and the twister subsided, pieces of furniture landing everywhere. Assuming it was safe to approach the motionless figure, she bent down beside him and whispered:

"Never touch me again you creep, or you'll be sorry."

Raven turned around, her cape flowing behind her. She was just about to press the button on the lift when she felt something land on her back. All of a sudden an electric current flowed through her body. The pain was unbearable. Raven screamed as she fell to the floor, unconscious. Red x rose from the cold floor and brushed the dust off his suit.

"I was always told I had a knack for drama." He laughed to himself.

Red x picked Raven up and disappeared into the shadow of the night.


	2. Missing titan

Missing Titan

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans.

* * *

Beast boy sluggishly rose from his bed. He was reluctant to leave because he was having another dream about girls chasing him. Today was strange. Beast boy was usually the last titan out of his room. But today, he couldn't hear a sound. By now robin would be in the gym with Cyborg and Starfire would have be singing her repulsive folklore songs, soon stopped by Raven.

Beast boy stepped out into the hall way, shouting:

"Hey guys! Any one home?" He hollered. No answer. Since Raven's room was the closest, he decided to check her room first.

"Rae! You in there?" Beast boy asked, knocking on raven's door. Again no answer. So he decided to morph into a spider and crawl under her door. He morphed back and scanned the room. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Ok veeeeeery funny raven. Ha-ha!" Beast boy said sarcastically. Still no one appeared. Raven would never joke as much as this. She must be…..

"MISSING!" She's missing!" Beast boy screamed as he ran round Robin's room in circles, flailing his arms. Robin stopped him and put his hands on beast boy's shoulders.

"What are you talking about? Slow down." He commanded.

"She's missing! Raven's missing! I checked her room, and she's always in her room! She's nowhere to be seen!" Beast boy shouted without breathing.

"Are you sure Beast boy?" Robin asked, raising his brow.

"Yes, I'm sure!" He bellowed.

"Take it easy! Calm down. Well find her, I promise." Robin told him reassuringly.

Moments later the criminal alarm rang and Starfire entered the room.

"I'm afraid we have no time to search for our comrade. Killer moth is attacking the city." Starfire said gloomily. She didn't like to lose her friends.

"No! We have to look for her now! She could be fighting for her life this very second!" Beast boy interrupted seriously.

"I know how you feel beast boy, but the city comes first. I promise as soon as were done well start the search." Robin answered.

Robin and Starfire left, leaving beast boy alone.

"Raven…. Please be ok" He muttered before running out of the room, ready for battle.

Killer moth was up to his old tricks. He was attacking the city with his large, furry moth friend. But this time, there were three. Robin was the first to arrive. He hopped off of his motorcycle and wielded one of his birdarangs.

"Ah, the teen titans. Glad you could make it. Hope you don't mind, I brought a few friends who are dying to meet you." Killer moth laughed.

"I'm afraid your right, your friends are going to be the ones dying." Robin smirked.

"TEEN TITANS, GO!"

Starfire was the first to attack, throwing her star bolts at the first moth. Despite its large size, the moth was very agile, and dodged Starfire's attack with ease.

Cyborg was firing his cannon at the second.

"If another moth eats my leg I swear!" Cyborg muttered to himself, remembering the last time when the moth called silky devoured his leg. The moth dived at him, creating strong winds which blew him over.

Robin was doing battle with Killer moth.

"Think you could come up with something new? These moths are over rated." Robin taunted.

"Well they seem to be doing the job, look around." Killer moth chortled. Starfire was flying away from the moth, throwing star bolts as she fled. Beast boy was trying to help her, flying after her in the form of a pterodactyl.

Cyborg was caught in the other moth's mouth, hanging by his leg. Killer moth laughed, hit robin in the stomach, and then pushed him off the moth he was riding. He saved himself by athletically somersaulting onto the roof of a nearby car.

Killer moth whistled. Both moths stopped pursuing their target and flew away with killer moth.

Starfire flew down besides robin to check he was ok, later joined by Cyborg and Beast boy.

"Don't worry, we'll have another chance to beat him." He told the team as he jumped on his motorcycle.

As they were all heading back to the tower, beast boy muttered:

"If Raven were here, we probably would have won." He whispered as a tear appeared on his face.


	3. Strange awakening

Strange Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans or the characters.

Raven awoke from her forced slumber, confused. Last she remembered was taking down red x. But she knew there was more to that, she just couldn't remember.

She rose from a rather comfortable king sized bed, maroon curtains drawn all the way round. To her embarrassment, she realised her torso was naked. Turning a deep shade of crimson, she searched the bedspread for her tabard. She stretched and felt a pain in her back.

That was it! _I fell unconscious because red x threw something at me!_ Raven thought, wincing from the almost unbearable pain. A few meters away, she heard a door open.

"So your awake, my sleeping beauty." A familiar masculine voice sounded. "I though you were never going to stir." He added in a husky tone.

"Red x" Raven said loathingly. "Is this some kind of a joke? First you undress me and now you're trying to entice me?"

"Now now raven, you know me better than that. You know I like to toy with my victims." He laughed.

Raven was getting scared. He could do anything he wanted. A strange feeling prevented her from evoking her powers. She was almost helpless. Almost.

"At least give me something to cover my torso." Raven said darkly. Without speaking Red x threw raven her clothes. Raven hastily put them on and emerged from behind the curtains.

"So where are we?" Raven asked.

"Now if I told you that, I'm afraid I'd have to kill you." He recited, obviously from a well known movie.

"Sounds like you want to fight," She cried, assuming battle position. She wasn't the greatest fighter, but Robin had taught her the basics of martial arts.

"If you insist." Red x said.

Raven ran towards her target and threw a punch at his face. He caught the attack, and threw her against a chest of drawers, so she was leaning over it. Red x leaped on top of her so their faces were almost touching. His body was pressed right up against Raven.

"You're so beautiful when you're angry." He whispered. Raven was screaming inside. This was an uncomfortable position, but Red x seemed to like it. She could feel his hot breath on her face. His well toned muscles were over powering hers.

_I never knew he was so strong and muscly…_ Raven thought, shocked by what she just thought.

_Did I just imply that I liked Red x?_ She though horrified. Pushing these thoughts to the back of her mind, she tried to push against his strength, but failed. She was stuck.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Red x asked, his face still right up against ravens.

"Maybe you could let me go?" She replied shakily.

"What's the matter, raven? Don't you find me attractive?" Red x asked soberly.

"No…"Raven said, trying to hide her doubt in her own answer. Red x seemed to have picked it up.

"Maybe this will change your mind." He said seductively. He raised his mask up with his free hand so his lips were visible. His mouth landed on it's target. Raven's eyes opened widely as she tried to resist. Red x drew raven in forcefully and wrapped his arms around her. He coaxed the kiss from her, and all she could do was return it.

The kiss had been going on for ten seconds, and Raven stopped resisting and struggling. Her brain took over her body and she put her arms around Red x's neck.

_This isn't actually so bad._ Raven let here thoughts run wild. She felt safe in Red x's arms, loved. Deep down, she never wanted this moment to end.


	4. Old titan

Old Titan

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans

Raven woke up in the same bed as before, but this time she had company. Red x was sleeping beside her. Raven hadn't forgotten what had happened. He had kissed her, but she liked it. How could she like it? Maybe she didn't. Maybe Red x had drugged her. Well at least she could feel the Energy of her chakra return. Red x was naked apart from his boxers and his mask, and he had his arm tightly wrapped around her. Raven used her powers to phase through his arm and stand on the carpet floor. He moaned, but he didn't stir.

Finding and putting her clothes on, Raven decided to have a look around. She silently opened the polished wooden door and crept out. She arrived in a large, endless hallway decorated with chandeliers and statues. Raven froze as she spotted a marble statue of her. She crept down the corridor to the nearest doorway. Just as her hand went to turn the door knob, she stopped and thought:

_Maybe this isn't a good idea. It might be a trap._ Raven decided. Turning away from the door, she started a slow jog down the endless white tunnel.

Beast boy sat in his room, staring mindlessly at the ceiling. He wondered where raven was. A knock at the door broke him out of his staring contest with the ceiling.

"Who is it?" Beast boy asked.

"It is your friend, Starfire. May I come in?"

"Yeah, whatever." He moaned. The door slid open and Starfire flew in and placed herself on a bundle of dirty washing.

"You have not made your presence known in the tower for days." She said gloomily.

"What does it matter? There's no point." Beast boy answered.

"We are all worried about your condition. To my knowledge you have not consumed your nauseating amounts of tofu, or played your mindless 'video games'."

"So?" Beast boy responded. Starfire looked down at the floor, twiddling her thumbs. Silence loomed over the two titans for what seemed like hours, until Starfire spoke.

"It is not your fault that our friend Raven was taken. You cannot sit in you room and mope…" she whispered.

"I know… It's just… I feel so helpless. Raven has always been there for me, but in turn I can't be there for her. You've probably never felt like that before."

"But you can help her! By not being afraid to show what you're feeling! To be of use to the world instead of crying over the spilt milk. We will find raven. But until then, she needs you, we need you." Starfire cried.

Beast boy slowly rose from his bed.

"Your right... I've been stupid" He said as he leapt onto the floor. "I have to help her as much as I can, no matter what."

Starfire smiled and walked out.

After 20 long minutes of non stop running, Raven stopped and rested breathlessly against a nearby statue. She briefly glanced at the statue and gasped. It was the statue of her! But she was running for 20 minutes.

"Perplexing, isn't it?" said a familiar voice. Raven spun around to face her captor.

"But how… I was running for ages." She stuttered.

"My dear, you have been trapped in your cage, and your never going to escape." Red X laughed. "I seemed to notice that deep down you actually enjoy my company. You can't hide it from me raven."

Raven gasped as Red X advanced on her. She wasn't sure what she felt at the moment, but it was too late. Red X attacked, knocking Raven out cold.

Clenching her head, Raven awoke with a pounding headache. As her eyes adjusted to the seemingly endless darkness, she saw a small figure huddled up in one corner of the concrete box which was her prison. As Raven came closer, the figure appeared to be a girl. She was dressed in a white one piece skirt reaching from her knees to her shoulders. It was decorated with red ribbons. Sitting on top of her head was a larger crimson bow. The girl's brunette hair flowed elegantly down to her waist.

Raven cautiously approached, thinking it could be another trick. She slowly extended her hand to touch the girl's motionless hand. Raven took the hand into her own and cast a spell to see if she was ok. Half way through, turquoise coloured eyes fixed themselves on Raven.

Raven stopped immediately and took a step back.

So, who is this mysterious girl: friend or foe? Will raven ever escape…. If she wants to that is……

P.S Soz 4 the short chap, but you guys have waited so patiently. So I've decided to give you something to keep you happy while I write more. The reason I've been gone is cause I got banned from the pc 4 2 weeks.


	5. The real deal

**The real deal**

* * *

Ty 4 the reviews ppl. Let's get on with the show!

Raven stood silent for what seemed like hours. Was this girl a threat? A trick? She didn't know. She stood transfixed in fear as the girl stirred. Raven felt the girls gaze fix upon her. She slowly rose to her feet and rubbed her eyes. Whoever this girl was she'd been asleep for days, maybe even weeks. Raven opened her mouth.

"H-hello." She almost whispered. At first the girl gave no response, then she blinked and rubbed her eyes again.

"Can you hear me?" Raven asked, confidence returning. This time she received an answer.

"Pinch me." The girl muttered. Raven saw that she looked very pale as light streamed through a petit window she never knew was there.

"I'm sorry?" She asked.

"Is… Is this real? Is this a dream?" The girl asked dreamily.

"No, I'm pretty sure we're awake." Raven answered, pinching her own arm just to check.

The girl paused, shook her head, and seemed to be back to her normal self. She showed this by hugging Raven.

"Finally, a person other that Red X." The girl said relieved.

"You were captured by Red X too?" Raven said putting two and two together.

"Yes." She replied. "What's your name?"

"Raven." Raven answered." "From the teen titans."

"Nice to meetcha my names Jennifer, Jennie for short." Jennie beamed. Surprised at the quiet reaction that her new friend gave her, Raven asked.

" Have you ever heard of the teen titans?"

"No, I don't think so" Jennie smiled. Raven explained to Jennie about the teen titans and how they protect the world from villains.

"Sounds like fun." Jennie grinned. "you all sound like me!"

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"Well, I have super powers too!" Jennie laughed.

"Wow! What kind?" Raven said, fascinated.

"Well, I can control the four elements fire, water, thunder, and ice. Neat huh?"

"Sounds like you're quite powerful." Raven gasped.

"Ok, time to go. I'm fed up of being held prisoner. Stand back." Jennie commanded. Raven obeyed and backed away to the closest corner of their delightfully gloomy cell, watching intently. She closed her eyes and stretched out. With a cry from Jennie, the fireball flew forwards and collided with the wall, creating an explosion of rubble and embers.

"What power……" Raven stood speechless at the feat her eyes were staring at.

"Come on! Let's go to that tower of yours so we can tell the others what's happening!" Jennie instructed.

"But what is going on?" Raven asked, clearly missing the plot.

"Oh, Red X didn't tell you?" Jennie questioned. "Alright, I'll fill you in."

* * *

Once, long ago, a great power, known as the Gaia helped watch over the progress of the growing worlds. It had possession of great power, and used a mixture of world creating powers to keep everything flowing. These were known as darkness, fire, water, ice, thunder, earth, energy and wind. However, one dark day, A wizard known as Galenon, aimed to seize this power for himself. He, along with his band of extremely dark magi's challenged the Gaia to a battle to decide the fate of the universe. After decades of long, gruelling feuds, the gaia came out on top, but was wounded severely. Knowing that he would perish, he passed on his powers to selected races of humans. These were known as the tameranians, the azeraths, The terranians, The elementians, and The soarens. These races would one day give birth to daughters who would be born with these powers at their peaks. If all the daughters were brought to the throne room of gaia mountain, located in America, all would be able to combine powers and harness the strength of the Gaia.

* * *

"So you see, if all five of the chosen daughters are brought together, they could unlock this sought after power. Red X seems to want to control this power, or he is working for someone who does. I am a chosen daughter of the Elementians. A girl called Wynn, who lives in England by herself, has the power of wind and resides from the soarens. You seem to be from The azeraths yes? Then you should be one…. Then your friend Starfire sounds like she could be one, Then Red X only need someone with earther powers, then he's got the whole set." Jennie stopped and waited for all this information to sink in to raven. Raven gasped.

"I think I might know who the last one might be!" Raven then explained to Jennie about their old friend terra, who had been able to control the power of earth and was encased in stone.

"Ok, so we know where all the chosen daughters are, now we just need to get to them before Red X does." Jennie grinned, frowned doubtfully, then muttered. "This is gonna be hard…"

Once again raven stepped out into the endless white tunnel, decorated by the odd statue or two. _How are we going to get out of here? The hallway must be booby trapped._ As though Jennie had read her mind, she answered.

"We should fly through the ceiling, I think the hallway is Booby trapped. Last time I tried to escape I ran down the corridor, and it never ended."

"I'm afraid your not going anywhere, my two little princesses." Echoed a familiar voice. Raven blushed, and Jennie noticed.

"Don't let him fool you, he's only playing." She whispered.

"Right." Raven responded with a hint of uncertainty.

Both girls readied themselves for a tough battle against their captor.

* * *

Ok guys. This story is now in your hands. I'm not really one for big stories made up by myself, so this might have seen rushed. If you didn't like this chap, tell me so and ill change the plot to a typical Red X Raven pairing. If you liked this and want to hear more, Say so and ill try to keep going. The more reviews I get, the quicker ill b able 2 decide what to do. (hehe. This is like those coco pop adverts when you decide what happens to the story lol!) 


	6. Unlucky Escape

Unlucky Escape

* * *

Okay guys, I've decided to have a shot at carrying on the big plot, wish me luck!

"You won't get away from me," Red X commanded. The girls knew it was going to be a tough fight, and Jennie had never actually fought Red X before. Red X started by performing a double somersault followed by a kick, forcing both girls to take to the air. Jennie responded by tossing a fireball, which narrowly missed him, and set fire to a nearby plant. Raven began chanting as Red X caught her by surprise, throwing her across the hall and smashing her back. Raven slid down the white wall and landed in a heap on the floor.

Jennie cupped her hands together and fired a torrent of water at Red X, who just stood there. As the flow ended, Red X laughed.

"I'm afraid it will take more that a silly sprinkler to stop me." He chuckled. Jennie smirked and kneeled down on the soaking wet carpet. She placed her fingers in the puddle leading to Red X's feet and called on her power of ice. The frigid wave followed the water like a moth to a light, freezing it solid. While Red X continued to laugh, his feet became frozen in a chilly tundra. This tundra continued and reached his knees, then his chest, then his shoulders, and finally his head. Jennie rose to her feet in triumph. She flew to Raven's side, who was clutching her back and wincing in pain.

"Raven, do you think you can still fly?" Jennie asked impatiently. Raven, who was still in pain, just nodded. With help from her new friend, She got to her feet. Jennie smiled, and threw her hands up in the air. Her fingers vibrated and sparks flew between them. The sound of a tremendous energy collided with the roof, and a crash emitted from the ceiling above, revealing a cloudy sky.

"Go, I'll hold off Red X for as long as I can." Jennie commanded.

Raven slowly rose through the roof, while taking one last look at her rescuer.

"I'll be back for you. I promise." She whispered.

Beast boy was busily searching the city for any sight of Raven in the form of an eagle. The strong winds made it difficult to fly, but he was determined to find raven. For hours and hours he kept searching. It had started to rain as the thick clouds rolled in. Almost ready to call it quits, A thoroughly soaked beast boy morphed back and landed in a nearby alley.

"Will I ever find her?" Beast boy asked himself. As he stared into the rain-filled sky, he spotted the familiar blue cloak of Ravens. He took to the sky immediately, and followed her. He heard her moan in fatigue as she started to fall. Beast boy flew after her and grasped her shoulders with his talons. With a big effort, he managed to drop her gently onto the floor.

"Raven, Raven, wake up." Beast boy shook her. Sluggishly her eyes opened to reveal her green friend.

"Beast… Boy." Raven muttered weakly. She was finally safe, in the arms of the person she truly loved. No more facades, No more tricks, He was the guy she needed. Raven placed her head on his chest and whispered dreamily.

"I. I... lo…." She began.

"Save your strength," Beast boy said. "You can tell us everything back at the tower." Ravens whole body was screaming. _Tell him, tell him!_ But Raven was just too tired, and just enjoyed the ride back, comfortably resting on beast boy's back. (Who was in the form of a pterodactyl)

Jennie was ready to fight by the time Red X had defrosted.

"Nice trick you got there, but it won't work again. I'm just too hot." He muttered with a masculine tone.

"Don't try your cheap chat up lines on me, creep." Jennie scowled. She was definitely angry because her hair was on fire.

"Well, I can tell from your body language that you have the hots for me." Red X laughed.

Jennie had had enough. She screamed and unleashed a huge heat wave, which engulfed everything in its path. Jennie noticed a body shaped lump on the floor, so decided to stop.

"Never play with fire." She muttered dangerously. Slowly the smoke and flames cleared. To her horror, Jennie saw no Red X. The shape was just one of the statues from the hallway. She stumbled back and tripped over a foot. Expecting to hit the floor, Jennie closed her eyes and waited for the impact. Instead, she felt a pair of well toned arms wrapped around her waist. As they pulled her upright, they slid up to her torso and squeezed tightly.

A familiar voice whispered huskily in her ear.

"You don't know how many girls would give their lives to be in this position."

Jennie tried to fight against the strain, but his arms were too strong. He was forcing all the air out of her. As a last effort, she tensed up, and unleashed a lightning bolt from above him. As it impacted she felt his muscles vibrate and weaken. She grinned and stopped the bolt. As soon as she stopped, the muscles tightened and binded her once again. With her last breath, she gasped in amazement. _How could anyone recover from that so quickly?_ She asked her oxygen deprived brain. Almost psychically, Red X answered. "Shook proof suit."

He felt her slim figure relax in his arms. She was unconscious.

"You really didn't forget anything when you designed this suit, did you robin?" Red X laughed. He decided Jennie had been inside the cell for too long, and he always got so bored all by himself. So he got a needle containing a paralysis drug from his belt, and injected Jennie with it. Finally, he entered the room with the king sized bed, and placed her on it.

"You will make the perfect bait, for your friends, the Teen Titans." He smirked to himself while staring at Jennies motionless body.

* * *

Thanks for all you reviews guys, keep em coming! soz bout the short chap again! ill write a bigone soon! 


	7. Rescue plans

Rescue plan

* * *

Raven awoke slowly, surrounded by four blurry shapes that were her friends. They all looked worried as they came into focus.

"Raven, welcome back." Robin smiled half heartedly.

"Ngh." Raven grunted, smiling with relief, the nightmare was over, at least for now.

"Oh, I am so glad that you have returned to us friend!" Starfire jumped, lightly hugging Raven, who for once welcomed the embrace from the tameranian. Soon after she withdrew, Raven sat up to see that she was on the sofa in the common room, the familiar grey walls greeting her like an old friend.

She shakily got to her feet, and stretched. Raven walked over to the huge window overlooking the sea, and spoke.

"I'm so glad you found me." She said staring at the endless stretch of blue. "But, I'm afraid I have to go back." Everybody gasped.

"But why?" Beast boy shouted.

"My friend…" Raven almost whispered.

"Who?" Robin asked, confused. Raven explained about Red X and how he had caught her. She then went on to explain why he needed her, and the other people needed, including Jennie and Starfire. A tear rolled down her pale face.

"So, Jennie held off Red X so you could escape and warn us." Robin said sadly. Raven nodded.

"Well, were gonna go and save your friend!" Cyborg shouted, speaking for the first time.

"No, you can't! It's just a trap so he can capture me and Starfire!" Raven shouted. "I'll go by myself."

"You can't!" Beast boy screamed, almost revealing his deep emotions for the young sorceress. "The same thing will happen again."

"If my memory is correct, we have always failed to defeat Red X as a team, so you going by yourself will be pointless." Starfire said thoughtfully.

"I'm not putting anyone in danger! I've already lost one friend, and I'm not going to lose anymore!" Raven warned in a low tone.

"But that's why were here Raven, to help each other, and do whatever it takes to make things right." Robin spoke. Raven smiled. He was right. She did need their help.

"Okay, then it's settled. Were gonna help your new friend!" Beast boy grinned.

Jennie woke up slowly from her forceful slumber. She tried to sit up, but her arms and legs just wouldn't obey.

"Stop wasting your strength, you're paralysed from the neck down." Red X smirked, pointing at the needle placed on the table next to him.

"Where's Raven?" Jennie asked through gritted teeth.

"She'll be arriving back in a couple of hours with the rescue squad." He chuckled. _The titans!_ Jennie thought to herself. Surely they could defeat Red x and set her free.

"But don't count on getting out of here." He added.

"And why's that?" She asked.

"The titans have never been able to defeat me. It doesn't matter if there's one, or five of them, there no threat to me." He laughed. Was he just bluffing? Or was he really that strong? That would explain why Jennie couldn't defeat him.

"Soon, after everyone is captured, we'll go on a little trip to the gaia throne room. You know what that means right?"

"But you're just a thief! Why do you want such amazing power?" Jennie shouted with all her strength.

"Oh, I don't want it. Somebody else does, and he's paying me to get all his little girls for him. It's quite a handsome sum." He grinned greedily through his mask.

"Money? This is what it's all about? You don't realise what you're tampering with do you? If all the descendants of Gaia meet in the throne room and someone harnessed that kind of power, the world, no, the universe could come to an end!" She raged.

Red X looked thoughtful for a moment, but then went back to his usual complexion.

"Who cares? I'll still have the money." He chuckled.

"How can you spend that money in a world that doesn't exist?" Jennie muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

"You don't know anything." Red X shouted, finally starting to crack. And with that, he left the room, slamming the door behind him. Jennie smiled smugly to herself in triumph. He was finally starting to see.

Raven entered her room silently, the moonlight shining through her drawn curtains. She took off her cape and placed it on a chest. Thoughts of Jennie plagued her head. _I should have stayed with her._ She screamed to herself. _He should have taken me, not her._ She threw herself onto her bed, drowning her face into her pillow.

"It's all my fault." Her voice muffled by the pillow. Her door opened silently, but the new light from the hall alerted her.

"Hey, Raven." Sounded the voice of Beast boy. Raven hastily wiped away her tears, but he saw.

"Beating yourself up over this isn't going to help Jennie." He said soothingly as he sat beside Raven on her bedspread.

"But it is!" She howled, her powers reacting to her emotion and levitating things around her room.

"No it's not!" Beast boy retorted, placing Raven's hand in both of his.

"You feel bad right?" Raven nodded. "You feel like you could have stopped all of this happening, right?" He asked, looking deep into her deep amethyst eyes.

"I know how you feel. I felt exactly the way you did when Terra went to Slade. I could have saved her from her fate." He muttered grimly.

"But the past is the past; we both know Terra's not coming back no matter how hard we try to find a cure."

Raven shed another tear, which slid down her pale cheek. Beast boy caught the tear on his finger and put his hand on her face.

"But I've moved on, and found somebody else to love." He whispered as Raven looked down.

"It's you, Raven. I love you." He smiled.

"I've waited forever to hear those words." She said, burying her head in Beast boy's chest. He pulled her head up, and their lips drew closer. It was a slow kiss, with little movement at first. Raven wished this moment would last forever. Reluctantly, Beast boy pulled away. Raven looked at him, confused.

"This should wait, until we rescue your friend." He spoke. "You should get your rest, cause tomorrow, were gonna rescue your friend." He said as he kissed her gently on the forehead and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Raven lay her head down on her pillow, and for the first time in ages, fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

I'm really sorry guys! I just had writers block for ages. Then I had revision, coursework, and such. I'll try to write another chap as soon as I can, but I've got exams next week. Wish me luck! 


	8. Showdown! Red X vs Teen Titans

Showdown: Red X vs. Teen Titans!

I kinda stopped liking teen titans, and I just couldn't write for it. The new series saved me from doing something I would have regretted: taking down the story. Anyways, here's the next chapter! You've all waited patiently, so ill try to make it really good. Enjoy!

Raven awoke from a much needed rest. Golden rays of sunshine pierced the closed curtains. Opening them with her powers, she beheld the marvellous view of the city, bathed in radiant sunlight. Then she suddenly remembered Red X and Jennie.

"I will save you." Raven muttered through gritted teeth. Images of Red X's smirking face boiled her blood, but she remained calm. Raven drew the curtains as she left her room. She was too tired yesterday to take into account that she was safe again. Raven let out a small sigh, and descended the stairs.

As she entered the living room, Raven felt four pairs of eyes fall on her.

"Good morning, head of sleepiness." Starfire greeted cheerfully. Raven smiled. Starfire always knew how to cheer people up if it was on purpose of not. She walked into the room and sat down on the purple sofa.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Robin asked, concerned.

"Yes." Raven replied. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as you eat!" beast boy grinned, holding out a breakfast tray holding toast and tofu eggs. Raven sighed. Beast boy would make her eat anyway, so she forced down a slice of toast and grinned weakly at her friends.

"Okay Titans, lets go!" Robin commanded.

Jennie awoke, her body still immobile. She would have major pins and needles if she could feel her legs. She tilted her head up and scanned the room. No sign of red X. What was he up to? Jennie let her head drop back onto the cushion. _I need to do something._ She screamed in her head. _I hate being alone…_

It was midday when Raven found the mansion that was her ex-prison. It was atop a grass covered cliff, a gravel path winding up to the medieval wooden doors, covered in iron symbols. The building looked out onto the endless blue ocean, the sun dancing on its surface.

"That's where Red X is, and…" Raven stopped and looked at the floor. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder, reassuring her.

"We'll get her back, you'll see." Beast boy said.

" Red X is goin down!" Cyborg shouted, his fists punching the air. The teen titans advanced on the mansion.

Red X was standing in one of the buildings many hallways. He smirked to himself. He already had one of the chosen ones, and two more were soon to arrive on his doorstep. Things were perfect.

"Ultimate wealth will soon be mine!" Red X laughed to himself. He was cut short as the wall facing him was demolished. Five teens stood in its place.

"What can you do with wealth when you're in jail?" Robin challenged.

"Ah, my guests have arrived." Red X said.

"Not much of a welcoming committee." Cyborg grunted as he fired his arm laser at the thief. Easily dodging the beam, Red X laughed.

" I'm more than enough entertainment for you." He chuckled as he charged at them. Starfire threw a barrage of starbolts as she flew directly at him. Using the suit, Red X disappeared to avoid the bolts, and reappeared behind the tameranian.

"I'm not after you yet." He said as he grabbed her back. He used the momentum of the fall to throw her at Robin. He caught Starfire, and placed her on her feet. Extending his staff, he leaped at Red X, the end of his weapon clashing with Red X's X shaped arm guards. Many blows were exchanged as beast boy made his move.

" Robin, back off!" He shouted as he jumped into the air and morphed into a hippo. Gravity took its effect as he plummeted towards his target. Robin managed to get out of harms way as hippo and human collided. Red X disappeared beneath green skin as the hippo made cracks in the floor. A huge explosion came from beneath as beast boy flew to the wall beside raven. Red X stood unscathed.

"We'll take care of him, you go and find your friend!" Beast boy shouted in pain. Raven agreed, and flew down one of the corridors while Cyborg charged at Red X.

Jennie heard the fighting from her chamber, and tried desperately to get a response from her paralysed body.

"I gotta help!" she told herself. Realising it was useless, she let out a sigh and just hoped someone would find her. Her wish granted. She saw her dark friend phase through the wall.

"Raven! You're safe!" Jennie cried.

"I've come to save you." Raven smiled at her friend. Using her powers, Raven removed the drug from her friends body and helped her stand.

"It feels so good to be able to move again." Jennie said, relieved.

"Sorry I left you." Ravel apologised.

"You had to, don't punish yourself." Jennie told Raven. "Lets go help you're friends!"

"I'm, afraid you're to late," came a familiar deep voice. Red X appeared leaning against the doorframe. "You're comrades fighting skills are a little rusty." He laughed. Raven gritted her teeth and clenched her fist.

"Prepare to become prisoners once more!" He screamed as he flew at them. Ready for combat, Jennie and Raven took up stances and prepared their spells.

Seem familiar? Once again they are both fighting Red X. But will the result be different this time? Sorry I took so long with the chap, ill try updating soon. Once again, thanks for being patient!


	9. Different Victors

Different Victors

Bit of a delay, but I suppose you should learn to live with them… especially when reading my stories!

"Raven, we can't lose to him this time!" Jennie shouted.

"And we won't!" Raven replied, her eyes already surrounded by the dangerous black aura. Jennie threw a lightning bolt directly in his path. Knowing it probably wouldn't hit, she ran into the danger zone. Raven halted her spell, not wanting to hurt her. As expected, Red X vanished.

The sudden wind hit Jennie, and she swirled around to meet one of Red X's punches. Blocking this with her forearm, she swung into a kick aimed at his legs. Red X jumped, and threw another punch, this time aiming for her head. Jennie athletically flipped backwards, pulling her hands up to meet his next assault.

Raven watched in amazement. She fought well, maybe even to rival Robin. She snapped back into reality as Jennie struggled to avoid Red X's famous X blade. She jumped into the air, attempting to summon a ball of fire. He didn't give her that chance. Slashing wildly at her torso, he landed several hits. Raven gasped, and launched a nearby chest of drawers at her captive. Red X jumped on top of it, and launched himself at Raven. She wasn't going to give up so easily this time. He didn't know what she was capable of.

Raven had just enough time to glance at her fallen partner. She smiled to herself when she saw her transformed into a body of water, regenerating the lost skin. Raven met Red X's blade with a quickly produced shield of black energy. Before he had time to react, Raven bended the shield and grabbed hold of the blade. Using the grip, she threw Red X at the wall. Knowing he would come straight back, she prepared her next spell.

Robin awoke, groaning at the aching his body was experiencing. He got to his feet slowly. Looking around, he saw that the other titans were out of action. Raven was missing! Maybe Red X already got her. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. They couldn't let his get away. He was one of Robin's top villains, after all.

Raven was getting tired. She was still recovering from the last battle with him. She had to move extremely fast to avoid getting slashed and just couldn't seem to land a hit. If only she could get that belt… That was it! The belt! If she could get hold of it, Red X would be easier to hit. Raven unleashed a huge amount of energy, big enough so Red X could only just avoid it. Knowing he would go to the spot she hadn't aimed at, she flew as fast as she could. Thrusting her hand forward, she tried to grab hold of a huge gust of wind. Closing her fingers around what she felt. Red X appeared, and Raven found out what she was holding: his hand! Red X laughed, and then threw her through the open doorway.

Red X gasped for breath silently. _They're certainly not going down as easily this time._ Then his thoughts returned to Jennie. He turned around to the spot she was laying. All he saw was a puddle of water. _I'm not gonna fall for the same trick twice._ He mused as he threw an explosive at the puddle, evaporating it instantly. He was too late to block the kick she threw at his back. The force of the impact stunned him as her foot collided with his spine. He used his hand to stop himself moving on the smooth marble floor. Jennie landed on the floor, and launched a torrent of water at the stunned figure. _Okay, she'll probably try to freeze my feet again._

He only expected a small force as he folded his arms in front of his body. Suddenly a huge wave of water slammed into his body, sending him into the wall. He held his breath as the water didn't cease. He only just held consciousness as it stopped. He slid down the wall, unaware that Jennie was already on him. She launched a kick at his chest. Red X attempted to block it, but all he felt was damp air. Jennie made a grab for his belt. She held on to it with two hands and pulled as hard as she could. She felt it come loose as a throbbing pain pulsed through her face. Red X's punch had sent her half way across the room. However, she still had hold of the belt. Jennie smirked in triumph as she hit the floor.

"Raven, now!" She screamed.

Raven flew in through the doorway constricting Red X with tendrils of energy. It was over, they had won!

Robin appeared in the doorway and saw the captured Red X. He was even more shocked when he saw a girl with Red X's belt in her small grip. He Walked up to her, and saw she was unconscious. He saw Raven Pull Red X' body towards him.

"Is she okay?" Robin asked as he took Jennie into his arms.

"She'll be fine, I think. She fought really hard." Raven said. "Can she stay at the tower?"

"Of course. She helped us catch Red X after all." Robin smiled. "Let's go then." He finished as he and raven walked out of the door. They arrived in the main hall to se the other titans awake. Starfire saw Red X and clapped. Beast boy Ran up to raven, and hugged her. "I knew you could do it!" He cheered. Raven blushed slightly.

Okay, sorry if Raven is a bit ooc, but I've never seen her in love before, so it was a bit spontaneous. I went through all the trouble of putting up the last chapter, and I've only had 74 hits! Come on guys!


	10. To England

Preparation for England!

* * *

Jennie awoke, finding herself tucked up rather tightly in a sea of quilts. Struggling to lift up her head, she took in the bright orange room, containing a simple sofa and the bed she was prisoner to.

"Ahh, you're awake." came a voice from beside her. Jennie looked to her left and noticed a handsome face staring at her, his eyes hidden by a mask. Robin, seeing the complexed look on her face, responded.

"Oh, that's right you don't know me." He said, coolly. "I'm Robin, leader of the teen titans,"

Everything snapped into place, and Jennie gasped. Robin leapt from his chair as she rummaged around in the covers. He reached for the quilt, preparing to pull it away.

Jennie gasped because she suddenly knew where she was, and she had also discovered that she was stripped of her clothing, besides bra and knickers. Knowing he was going to pull of the cover set off 1,000 alarm bells.

Jennie grabbed the covers and tried to tug hard, but she was too late…

A scream echoed through the tower, entering the ears of all the titans. Robin turned a deep shade of red as he revealed the semi naked body of Jennie, who was huddling herself up.

_Half an hour later, when Jennie was dressed…_

"I can't begin to say how sorry I am." Robin begged.

"Its fine, you thought something was wrong." Jennie said.

Beast boy couldn't contain himself, but a sharp look from Raven soon resolved that issue. All the Titans and Jennie were in the living room, while she informed them that they had to go to England, to retrieve Wynn, one of the girls needed by Red X.

"If Red X gets hold of her, he could use her to blackmail us, or even worse, get her on his side. I don't know very much about her, except from the fact that she lives in a small flat in London." Jennie told them.

"Then we should proceed immediately!" Starfire announced.

"Yeah, and if Red X show up, well be ready!" Cyborg cheered, tapping his trusty cannon.

"Okay, lets get ready!" Robin commanded.

Everybody was ready by noon. Jennie soon found herself inside Cyborg's car rockets blazing as they flew across the Atlantic Ocean. She winded the window down, and the breeze automatically played with her long brown hair as she stared at the clear blue sky. Robin, who was sitting next to her, tried to move out of the hairs reach, and failed.

"I'm sorry, it's a bit crowded in here." Jennie said, realising Robins, struggling.

"It's fine." He said plainly.

"No, it's not, but I'll swim the rest of the way." She answered.

"Are you mad? You couldn't swim all that way! Let alone keep up with the T-car." Cyborg pointed out as he tapped on the speed dial, the red piece of plastic hovering around 120mph. ignoring him, Jennie opened the door, and dived into the water. Robin tried to grab her, but he was too late. He scanned the area at which she had entered, but couldn't spot her.

"Where did she go?" Robin asked, looking around in the car. Everybody shrugged their shoulders.

Suddenly, water splashed from the sea, revealing a transparent being with a tail. The sun could be clearly seen through its torso. Robin smiled, realising it was Jennie.

A smile could be made out on her face, as she dived in and out of the boundless sea.

The T-car slowed to a halt as they reached a stone covered beach, protected from the city by towering cliffs. The waves rolled playfully upon the shore, a thin froth bubbling on the bed of stones. The titans emerged from the car, stretching off all their unused muscles. Moments later, Jennie leaped out of the water, and changing back to her normal form before she landed gracefully upon the shore.

"Amazing, and you're not even wet…" Robin laughed.

"How can I be if I am what is wet?" Jennie quizzed. Robin just smiled.

"Do you know the location of this 'Wynn's' living settlement?" Starfire questioned.

"Well, not really, all I know is, it's down a road called Jellico lane." Jennie recalled, look up to the sky as if it knew the answer. "Guess the only way we'll find her is to knock on a couple of doors."

They left the beach, Cyborg double locking the T-car. Following a pathway, they reached the top of the cliffs, to reveal grey giants, varying in height. The roads leading into the city were plentiful. Jennie suggested one, and they entered the maze of buildings. The split into two groups, Robin went with Starfire and Jennie, while Cyborg took raven and beast boy.

"Man, this road could be anywhere! And I can't' track her because I don't have any of her genetic information!" Cyborg moaned.

"Dude! My blisters have blisters!" Beast boy groaned in unison with his mechanical friend. Raven gritted her teeth, resisting the temptation to send them both to another dimension. She loved beast boy, but he could moan with the best of them.

Beast boy squealed excitedly. "Hey! There it is!"

"Alright, Lets get this girl and get outta here! I haven't seen one burger stand around here!" Cyborg said, rubbing his stomach.

"I'll go, you stay here." Raven instructed. She was cut short by a huge explosion coming from a house nearby, followed by a gale force wind.

"Looks like someone found her first!" Beast boy shouted, flying above the wind in eagle form Cyborg hanging from his talons. Raven levitated after them.

Robin and the others had seen the explosion too. The wind blew all three of them off their feet. Reacting, Jennie conjured a wall of ice in front of them, halting the wind.

"I think we've found our girl." Robin said, grabbing hold of Starfire, who flew towards the danger.

* * *

Im sorry, I thought this chappie was so crap, seeing as I hadn't written one in ages! Im sure it will get better! I hope so, anyway. 


End file.
